Girl Power, Star Power
by SkittleButt
Summary: When Bowser has finally kidnapped everyone other than a Yoshi, it's up to Rosalina and Luma to save the day! But Rosalina is slowed down by everything Bowser has done. And a nightmare.


qMario woke up. He went to his kitchen to fix himself some sausauge. As it was heating up in the microwave, he noticed a blimp in the background. "Uh, Luigi? You might want to come look at this..." Luigi was walking to the window, and he saw the blimp rushing torwards him and 3 other blimps around the mushroom kingdom. "Oh, Jeez, What's that?" "I dunno, but..." Mario was cut off and the blimp opened up and thousands of millions of enemies jumped out and started heading to Mario and Luigi's place. Mario Freaked out and Luigi rushed to get the fire flowers. The enemies swarmed and surrounded the house, while many were trying to get in. "Let's get 'em, Luigi!" Mario was about to open the door but Luigi stopped him "Wait! We have the fire ability!" They both start shooting fire, ony getting about 1 enemy. Bowser Jr then succesfully opens the window in their room, sneaking in with many enemies. They tie Mario and Luigi up! While thousands of enemies were holding the brothers up, Mario was squirming, trying to fight back.

Mario was unsuccesful

The brothers, Bowser Jr, and thousands of enemies then climb up to the blimp, as the blimp takes Mario Luigi to a dungeon.

Peach was sleeping in. When she woke up, she checked her clock and thought to herself "Ah, sleeping in! This is what Saturdays are for! " She made herself a buiscuit, and then warmed up the shower. Right as she was getting ready to take off her pajamas, 12 Shy Guys come in and take her! "Hey! No Fair! MARIO, TOAD!" As she was put into the blimp and took off, she started thinking of ways to escape while being tied up. Then Bowser came in Threw her into the dungeon. "MMMMAAAARRRRIIIIOOOOO!" When she hit the ground, she heard a familiar voice. "I'm right here" Said Mario

15 Hours later

"This is Mushroom Kingdom News, and I am your host, News Toad. A terrible thing has happened! Everyone has been kidnapped! Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, YOU NAME IT! Every single toad has been kidnapped! Infact, I don't know why we're doing this, because no one will watch" Just after he said that, a bunch of fire bros come in and attack all of the news crew. "THE. ONLY SU- uh SURVIVOR IS (squirm) Y-" the camera cuts off and the news toads make their way to the dungeon.

As soon as the news crew falls into the dungeon, Luigi counts them. "543. Yep, that's everyone." Daisy, trying to help up the neee toads, asks "what are we going to do?" No one knew the answer. For 2 days, everyone was thinking of a way to escape. And for 2 days, Yoshi still was out in the wilderness.

Cut up to Bowser's castle, a Goomba comes up to him. "Uh, Sir?" Bowser laughs and stops the goomba. "BWAHAHA!" I have captured everyone!" The goomba looked nervous and tried to talk "Yeah, but..." "No one can help! I HAVE W" the gonna screams at the top of his lungs "YOSHI IS STILL MISSING!" Bowser went from happy to Furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? We've raided and bomber Yoshi land, have we? Taken everyone, everything!" Bowser shook with anger "FIND THAT DINOSAUR!"

/ in the dungeon, Mario gets an idea "Everyone! I have an idea! Rosalina!" Diddy King stopped and looked at Mario. "Mario, that's... That's GENIOUS!" "But how are we going to get her?" Peache and Daisy stepped in. "Mario, What day is it?" Mario looked at Peach funny "I dunno. But we got kidnapoed about two days ago and that was the 17th." Peach smiled "Bowser picked the perfect day to kidnap us!"

Up in the galaxy, Rosalina had the biggest grin. She was humming, twirling, and dancing with a Luma. "Ok you seem too perky today, what happened Rosalina?" Luma asked. "Well today is the Princess Sleepover! Every year there's a constellation that looks like a crown and to celebrate, Peach, Daisy, and I have a sleepover, and it's honestly the most fun I've had in my life sometimes!" "Yeah, but what if they don't show up?" Luna asked sarcastically. "Unless we're contacted, no one showing up means they're in trouble and need my help." Rosalina then starting twirling some more and waited.

And waited

And waited.

Eventually she knew what happened. "Luma, pack your bags. We're going to Earth."

I dunno, maybe it's King who did this. Maybe he got tired of doing lame things like stealing bananas." Luna said in the distance. "No, this has Bowser written ALL over it. He's done stuff this crazy. Heck, he's done crazier stuff!" Rosalina responds. "Yeah, I guess you're ri-" Rosalina cut Luna off then hid both of them in some nearby rubble. "Yoshi! Come out where ever you are! I promise we won't bite!" "Would you STOP?!" It's been FOREVER and we still haven't found him!" "Ok, but CAN WE HURRY UP WITH FINDING THE YOSHI!" Then the voices stopped for a second and Rosalina heard a very faint "Look!" Rosalina's heart stopped as she got scared, hearing the enemies come closer and closer and then removing the rubble. ''GET HER!" Luma tried to attack, meanwhile Rosalina was trying to throw punches. It was at that moment that Rosalina remembered. "Oh yeah! I'm the princess of the FLIPPIN Galaxy! She shook the Earth and then attacked the Fire Bros Boomerang Bros. Some Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros were spamming their weapons at Luma Rosalina, but they were dodging them like crazy. "We can't fight them!" Luma shouted. Rosalina ran off with Luma. "Get them!" Fire Bro started to run, but Hammer Bro stopped him. "Hey hey hey! Calm down! Sure they are out enemy, BUT WE HAVE EVERYONE ELSE!" Hammer Bro cackled like an evil villain.

This day was crazy Rosalina!" "I know!" Rosalina looked for some rubble to sleep on that looked comfortable. "Let's sleep over there." Rosalina lied down and started to sleep.

Rosalina opened her eyes, she saw a very faint turtle, and a bunch of other turtles surrounding her. She then could see clearly. She was being surrounded by Koopas and Hammer Bros, most of them holding her and a few holding her arms down. "What are you doing Bowser?!" Bowser laughs "Well, since you asked... I caught Yoshi! Everyone reported you were out there and we kidnapped you while you were sleeping!" Rosalina shook with anger and tried to get out of everyone holding her. She got to raise an arm, but it was quickly pulled back down. Bowser Junior came up and then walked over to Rosalina. "Don't be suprised. You know you're weak. You want to help but you're terrible at fighting!" Rosailna was both FURIOUS and sad. "Y-You're wrong! I'm strong! You don't know ANYTHING about me." "Oh" Bowser Jr chuckled "I know about your parents ." "W-w-what are you talking ab-about?" Rosalina's lip started to quiver. Bowser jr then went pretty violent in the time of his voice. "Cmon, DONT hide it! Your parents left you years ago! You were a worthless piece of garbage that was deserving to be alone! You're lucky you have those Lumas!" Rosalina felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I... I" Rosalina out her head down for about 15 seconds. Then she jumped up and Hit Bowser Jr! Bowser erupted from his seat. ENOUGH! Go!" All of the people holding on to her carry her to the dungeon and push her down. She falls and gets up. She sees a bunch of skeletons and clothes. Right as she realized who the skeletons were, the wall started closing in in her. She started screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" At the top, Bowser shows up and cackles. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HEROES IN THIS WORLD! SIYANARA!" "NOOO!"

Rosalina rushed up from the ground, panting heavily and shaking. She looks over to see a cute Luna sleeping. "Phew! It was just a dream!"

Luma woke up and saw Rosalina just sitting there, looking at the stars. She looked slightly disturbed. "What's wrong?" Luma asked. Rosalina took a deep breath in and said "Nothing, i'm... I'm fine." Then after a quick breakfast (What would they even eat?) they got up and kept going.

/ (Back to Rosalina's point of view)

"Gosh, there's NOBODY to be seen!" Rosalina said. "Yeah! It's crazy!" Out in the distance, Rosalina saw a ? Box. "Luma, do you see that?" "See what?" "That box!" "So? What's so amazing about it?" "Everything else is in pieces and that block is just fine!" Rosalina went up to it and almost hit it, before some Goombas came up to her. "Stop her!" All the goombas came firing at Rosalina before she stomped on almost all of them. The rest she just fired star bits at until they ran away. "Yeah! Run away! And don't bother us again!" Rosalina then heard a muffled "help". She had no clue where it came from, until she realized it was coming from the block. She quickly jumped up and hit the block and out came... nothing other than Yoshi! Yoshi lit up with a smile as he hugged Rosalina. "Thank you for saving me! It was cramped in there!" Rosalina was filled with shock of what just happened, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Not a problem!" "I could barely breathe in there, you saved my life! Please let me return the favor!" Yoshi turned around to show his saddle. "Get on my back! I'll take you to where you are going!" Rosalina got on, then Luma tried to get on with very little room. "So while I'm riding you, can you please tell me what happened?" Rosalina asked. "Only if you tell me where you are going!" Yoshi said cheerfully. "Well, I was going to Bowser's... Wherever he is to stop his plan." Yoshi smiled. "Yay! Another hero! I love that!" Then Yoshi started to explain. "A couple of days ago, Mario and Luigi randomly got kidnaped. Before the story made it to headlines, Peach and Daisy were taken too. Slowly, and yet quickly people were taken one by one... Even people you would expect to be on Bowser's side, like Wario and Waluigi!" Yoshi then stopped smiling as he continued on with his story. "Eventually, it all went to Bowser's head. He wanted not just the heroes to be caught, not just the damsels, but everyone. He sent enemies everywhere, he hid harmful things and traps. Everyone was gone, and the world wasn't right. Everything was shattered and destroyed. During the stampede of enemies, I tried to run. I saw all of my friends and family being taken to who-knows-where. I was crying so hard it wasn't funny, but I had to keep going. I don't remember how, but somehow I ended up in that block. And that's all I know" Rosalina couldn't believe what she heard. Sure, she knew bowser did some crazy stuff. He shrunk everyone down and kept them, he's tried to take over the galaxy, but nothing like this! He's never tried to hurt someone to capture them, or take it THIS far! "Well, do you know where Bowser is?" After the question, Yoshi shook his head. "No. Hmm, Those blimp things have been going everywhere. I don't think he'd be at his castle, that's too obvious." Yoshi said that right on time, because as soon as he finished that sentence, a blimp came rushing in. Rosalina gasped. "HIDE!" They hid in a nearby hole and filled it with rubble. "This is bad!" Rosalina whispered. "Finding Yoshi is going to Bowser's head! If he finds out we have you, he will flip!" Rosalina was hiding, but then she remembered her nightmare last night. All of a sudden, she got FURIOUS. She started gritting her teeth. Luma was concerned. "Uh, Rose? You alright?" She had the maddest look on her face and then she jumped out of the hole. She saw Lakitu, Spinies, Hammer Bros, Dry Bones, LOADS of Chargin' Chucks. A Hammer Bro was the first one to spot Rosalina. "Look! GET HER!" Everyone and everything was charging at her. Rosalina ran up, Pulled the cloud off the Lakitu, Threw the Spinies REALLY far, stomped and threw ALL the Hammer Bros, and looked the Chargin' Chuck straight in the eye. Chargin' Chuck chuckles. (Boy that's a tongue twister) "Hehe. Come on, Toots. Try your best. I'll go easy on-" Chargin' Chuck was cut off by Rosalina yelling and then shaking the Earth, making all the helmets fall off and she stomped on them. Rosalina fell to the floor and panted harder than a dog who ran a marathon. Luma came over with wide eyes. "Uh... Rosalina? Are you ok? What just happened?" He asked. "I, I dunno!" Rosalina lied.

Tired enemies report to his boss, horrified of what will happen. "Uh... Bowser?" Bowser sees how beaten up everyone is, and he goes crazy! "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "I, uh... Got... Be-beaten up a-and uh... I, i think Rosalina... Rosalina's hiding something." The Hammer Bro's voice got really high out of fear. Bowser screams. "SHE PROBABLY HAS YOSHI! THAT'S IT!" Bowser leans over to the Hammer Bro, and throws him into the dungeon!

"AAAAAAAGH!" Kerplunk! The Hammer Bro falls knto the dungeon and everyone is suprised. "I'm ok!" At first everyone in the dungeon thinks the Hammer Bro was put in there to torture them or attack, but they were quickly disproven.

Luma sees a blimp going back to Bowser. Luma then taps Rosalina and points to the blimp. "Yoshi..." " Yes, Mrs. Rosalina?" "Follow that BLIMP!" Yoshi started jogging to the blimp (Blimps are pretty slow) After a while, Yoshi got pretty tired and had to take a quick break. Whlie yoshi was resting, everyone got the displeasure of thousands of enemies surrounding them with spines from head to toe! "Oh geez, Bowser just wont give up!" Rosalina tried to come up with a plan until yoshi sprinted up to them. Yoshi jumped up and looked like he was going to LAND on the enemy! Rosalina took a gasp and yelled. "YOOOSHI!" Yoshi landed on the he bounced off and kept running. Rosalina laughed. "Convenient." Then Luma cut in. "Hate to ruin your moment, but WE ARE BEING SURROUNDED AND YOSHI JUST RAN AWAY FROM US!" " Well we can jump over them!" Then all the enemies piled into each other the closer t hey got. "Me and my big fat mouth!" "Rosalina! What do we do?" "I think I can stop time for a few seconds to come up with a plan!" "That won't work! We need a few MINUTES!" All enemies were coming closer. Rosalina started hugging Luna and crying. "Well... I-I guess this is it!. The enemies started piling over them like a roof. Rosalina tried shaking the Earth, but nothing happened. Rosalina was thinking. "I'll see you soon, mom!" She felt a tear drop on her foot as she was just a few feet away from the enemies - and her death. Until...

Chapter 3

A tower of enemies fall to the ground. Rosalina was a bit confused to the point where she stopped crying. A big rock came in, and then this strange red long thing. ''AAAAAHHH! SNAKE!" Luma screamed. Rosalina was confused too, until she realized something. "Luma, it's not a snake! It's..." The rock quickly disappeared, then came back, causing all the enemies to fall to the floor. "Yoshi!" Yoshi squeals. Rosalina's face lights up. "Oh, thank goodness! Let's keep going." When everyone was walking out, a spiny enemy grabbed her by the leg! "Not so fast!" Rosalina fell to the floor, slicing her leg open so big it was as long as her calf. Rosalina was in pain! So much pain, it wasn't even funny! Rosalina was being dragged in the floor, but Yoshi nor Luma could do anything because there was no where to hit! The enemy was laughing. "heheh, weak!" That triggered the anger in Rosalina. The one thing you DON'T do is call her weak. Not only does she not like that because she is the opposite of weak, but she was reminded of her horrible dream. She got mad, she pulled herself the other way the spiny enemy was pushing her. She jumped onto Yoshi and they sprinted off.

Yoshi was concerned. "Are you alright, Ms. Rosalina?" Rosalina was in pain, but she kept her head up. She was strong, she could keep going, she WASN'T weak. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Yoshi wanted to protect Rosalina. "Ya know, you keep getting hurt! You keep getting injured, and that's not fair! The next time there are enemies around, you can rest. I'll kick their butt! Not only can I eat them, but I can throw punches!" Yoshi put up his fists like a boxer. Rosalina smiled. "Thanks, Yoshi!" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Anytime!" Yoshi smiled and kept going. "So, I think we can go to the right for a while, the blimp is going there." Rosalina said. "Ooh!" Rosalina bent down and rubbed her slit leg. "Are you ok, Ms. Rosalina?" Yoshi asked. Then he remembered something. "AHA! I just remembered something!" Yoshi reached down and picked up a cloth. He stopped and tied it around Her calf. "Thanks! You're so generous!" Luma scoffed. "What am I, chopped liver?" "No! You're chopped star!" Rosalina joked. Yoshi sees some enemeis just walking. He quietly whispers to them "Keep quiet, we could probably follow them back!" Yoshi followed them until it was so dark they couldnt see. "Well, its probably time to set up camp!" Luma said. And with that, they were asleep.

The next day Rosalina was walking for a while, while Luma was still riding Yoshi. Everyone was in a better mood because they all got some good night's rest, and they were closer to Bowser too! "Hey Luma, why are you riding Yoshi when you can just float?" Rosalina chuckled. "I can be lazy too, you know!" He replied. "Y'know, Yoshi, that eat-then-punch move you do is actually pretty good!" "Thanks Mr. Luma! I've been practicing! Who knows, maybe I can use it in the next Smash Bros!" "Oh, there's a Goomba over there, let me get him!" Rosalina said, but then Luma stopped her. "Ah ah, No worries! I got this!" He threw a starbit at it and kept going.

Bowser woke up. If you can wake up on the wrong side of the bed, he DEFINETLY woke up on about 7 right sides. "AHA! I have an idea!" He got up, went to his board of directions and changed the enemies. "Now... The Koopalings, WILL ATTACK THEM! HAHAH! This is great. But why am I so evil this week? OH WELL!"

"Y'know, maybe this walk will seem to go by quicker if we talk about good stuff, like... Our favorite things!" Rosalina said. "Yoshi, what's your favorite snack?" Yoshi thought for a second, then replied. "I'd have to say berries on the bushes. Mmm!" Rosalina answered next. "I'd have to say Starburst. GET IT? Hehe! Just kidding. It's a nice treat, but the name gives me anxiety. My real favorite is Galaxy Meatloaf." Luma tried to answer next. "I don't know, next question! What's your favorite sport? Mine is fighting." Yoshi answered now. "Mine is go-carts!" And last was Rosalina. "I enjoy some tennis or volleyball!" "That's fun! I like this, we get to talk about oursleves, yet we're not selfish! Now we all know each other better!" Yoshi said

After about an hour, Bullet Bills and Paratroopas pop in. "Ms. Rosalina, you rest, I'll fight them off!" "No, Yoshi. I'm ok!" "NO. I insist. Luma, you watch her!" Luma was upset. "Dangit! Why can't I fight?!" "Do you want to fight off THESE enemies?" Luma looked at the enemies. "Yeah, I'll watch her." Yoshi ran up and threw a paratroopa shell, knocking out the bullet bills. He ate another Bullet Bill and spit it out, it was now firing at the Paratroopas. Yoshi seemed to be top dog, or dinosaur. You know what I mean! Until all of a sudden more Paratroopas fly down and circle around him. The come up and slap him where they could, on the tail. "HEY! That's *Pant pant* Not ni- nice!" Yoshi was tired and he fell to the floor. All the paratroopas start hitting Yoshi - some even punching. Rosalina was watching, but she didn't realize Yoshi was in trouble until the Paratroopas started harming Yoshi. "YOSHI!" She screamed. She sprinted up to the Paratroopas and beat them to a pulp. They all fell, but more Paratroopas were coming! Although, today must be their lucky day, because the second they touched the ground... "Hey guys! Stop! We just got a message! Bowser wants us to refrain!" Everyone ran away. Luma rushed over to Yoshi. "Yoshi, are you ok? That was some gruesome hits!" Yoshi did a quick groan, but responded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's keep going." "No no, Yoshi! You need to rest up, you're bruised!" "But what about you, Ms. Rosalina? You still have a slit leg!" "I heal fast, I barely feel it anymore." "But we need to keep going!" Luma thought for a second. "AHA!" He ran over to some rock, brought it back, and put Yoshi on it. "Bam! Now we can keep going, AND Yoshi isn't left behind! Rosalina, I'm strong! We'll switch off every 30 minutes!" Yoshi nodded. "Well if you want me to rest, I guess that will work!"

About 2 hours after they were battling, Everyone was still walking. Rosalina then just abruptly said something. "Look, I need to tell you guys something, I don't think I can hold this in anymore." Rosalina felt a tear roll down her face. "When I W-was r-really young, I l-lost." Rosalina was choking up. "M-m-my Par-ents. Every-one Kn-knows that." Rosalina was so sad she started crying. After a minute of crying, she sucked it up to keep coming out. "And a c-couple days ago, I had." Rosalina took a deep breath, she was ready to tell the whole thing with no interuptions. "I had a nigh-ghtmare. In my dream, I open my eyes to find my-self held down by Koopas. Bowser said he caught me, and was ready to throw me down into the dungeon." She took a few deep breaths. "He said I'm weak, and I'm nothing without my parents. That r-really made me upset." Rosalina was comforted for a minute, and then it was back to walking. "Ok, we need to find Bowser's Cas... I found it." Luma says. "Ok, we'll go in on 3." Rosalina says. "3..." Rosalina holds Yoshi and Luma's hands. "2..." Rosalina takes a deep breath. "1." And everyone walks in.

A Hammer Bro comes sprinting up the stairs to Bowser. "MASTER! ROSALINA GOT IN! SHE'S COMING UP! ALERT! THIS IS NOT AN EMERGENCY!" Bowser flips out "WHAAAT? NO! WE NEED TO STOP HER! I'M THIS CLOSE TO DOMINATION!" Bowser Jr, in a chill-cool tone. "Relax, pops! We'll take care of this!" Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings start rushing out the door, until they're stopped by their father. "NOT so fast! You guys need to stay up here, a final boss of some sorts!" Bowser then rushes to the intercom. "EMERGENCY! REPORT TO STATIONS! ROSALINA AND LUMA ARE IN THE BUILDING. REPEAT, ROSALINA AND LUMA ARE IN THE BUILDING! I THINK THEY HAVE YOSHI!" He starts freaking out.

In the dungeon, they hear loud screams for about 5 minutes. "So what do you think it is this time? Found Yoshi? Enemies gone? Koopalings lost?" Mario asks. Peach responds semi-monotone. "I dunno. I'd say..." Peach's crown then lights up, and she knows exactly what it is! "*Gasp* Rosalina!"

"Now, I... Don't, what is this place?" Luma asks, confused. "I don't kno-" Rosalina was cut off by a loud SLAM!" Everyone looks behind them and the door shuts. "WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Yoshi yells. Just then, thousands of Hammer Bros jump down. Rosalina gasps out of shock. "Guys... RUN! ATTACK! DODGE!" Luma hovers and throws starbits at the enemies, but it was practically useless because they were getting hit by all the hammers. Yoshi was trying his best to eat all the hammers, to make room for someone to jump. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Rosalina tried to find an opening, but she kept being unsuccesful. "Aha!" She snuck under and dragged a Hammer Bro, having all the room to attack. "Genious!" After seeing what Rosalina, half the Hammer Bros started throwing at their feet, so that idea was down the drain. Eventually, Rosalina had to huddle up and come up with a plan. "Alright, there's no way to attack them, so we're just going to have go run and get to the door." Yoshi rejected. "That's a good idea but I think we should take most of them out. They might come back near the end and if we get rid of them now they will be less of a nuiscance." "Yeah, but how do we get rid of them?! It's not like we have a wand and the enemies will go away when we... Shake! That's it! Rosalina, do an Earthquake!" "I shouldn't. I've done so many recently, I might be mean! I want to..." Luma cut her off. "Yeah that's nice but THE ENEMIES ARE GETTING CLOSER SO JUST DO IT!" "Ok." Rosalina shakes the Earth, causing most of the hammers to land on the enemies and stomping on some more, then the sprinted torwards the door and made it to the second floor, where there were spinies all over the place. "Phh! This is easy! Just prepare to jump, guys!" Yoshi said. He then ate a spiny and spit it out, causing it to spin around and get all the other spinies. After all the enemies were gone, Yoshi stopped the shell and went up to the door. Luma put his hand on the door, but then it disappeared, followed by a laugh. "Boos!" Rosalina says Then doors came and made up the whole room, followed by a load of Boos. "Still easy! All we have to do is one person looks while the others open the doors!" Yoshi said. That plan backfired, because then the Boos split up into three groups, one for each person. "Me and my big fat piehole!" Yoshi said. "Hurry!" Luma said, and then everyone scattered around while looking back after a few seconds. "Not this one" "no, not this one" "nope" Not this one!" "GOTCHA BOO!" "Nuh uh, not this one either." What made this harder was the fake doors kept reappearing after they were opened. "No, not..." Rosalina sees all the Boos just a few inches from her face. "OH SH... I can handle this. You're good, you're calm" Rosalina said to herself. She inched away from the Boos and then sprinted away while still looking at them. After what seemed like forever with searching, everyone coincidentally ended up near the middle, where all the Boos circled around them. "Guys, no matter where we look some will keep looking! We needc to be smart!" Rosalina said. "Oh no! Ghosts are getting us!" Yoshi said. Until Luma tried the door below him, and it WASN'T a dud! "Guys! I found it!" He said, and they all quickly jumped in. On the next floor, it showed (What else) but a ridiculous amount of Chain Chomps sleeping. "Keep your voices down" Rosalina whispered. "If we wake even one of them up, it's bye bye!" They all crept through tie maze, until they see the door, down a corridor. "That's it!" Yoshi whispers! They are halfway down the corridor when... "ACHOO!" Luma sneezes. "Oh no, oh no! RUN!" Rosalina says as about 4 chain chomps are waking up. They're close to the door, but then the Chain Chomps guarding them wake up and block it. "DANGIT! We..." Rosalina was cut off by Yoshi, who quickly ghrabbed her, put her on his back, grabbed Luma, and jumped up. He was trying to stay up by his flying thing he does, but he was running out of stamina. "What *Pant pat* Will we *Pant pant* Do?" Rosalina thought on her feet, then she got the idea. "Got it!" She slid off yoshi, about to fall into the chain chomp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luma yelled, but then Rosalina ground pounded into the peg holding the Chain Chomp, releasing him. "CMON! HURRY!" Rosalina yells. They sprint torwards the door, and go into the next floor. "This is getting *Pant* harder and harder!" Luma says. Well, turns out Luma was right, as the next room were a bunch of Lakitu's and Chargin' Chucks. Yoshi kept eating all the Spines the Lakitus were throwing, and then throwing them at the Chargin' chucks. That idea SEEMED to work, but the Chargin' Chucks just kept recovering and bouncing back up. Rosalina tried to throw starbits at the Lakitus, but they wouldn't get them, they kept moving! "It's no use!" Rosalina says. "I can't fight very well here!" Yoshi follows up. "*Gasp* I figured it out!" Luma says. "It was an old attack that the stars in my family used, WAY before your family Rosalina!" "Yay! How do we do it, Mr. Luma?" Yoshi asks. "You can't only the stars in my family can. But that's ok! Try and make your way to the door, I'll cover you!" Luma responds. "Thanks! Mr. LUma!" Rosalina and Yoshi sprint torwards the door like there is NO tommorow! While on the way, Rosalina got a cut on her shoulder from a thrown Spiny. "Oof, that hurt!" She says, while continuing to run. They come into the room, exhausted. There was nothing in the room, So Rosalina and Yoshi rest, but they didn't let their guard down. After about 5 seconds of resting, a bunch of these long mechanical things drop down all around, and Yoshi knows exactly what they are. "Bullet Bills, They're ALWAYS Bulliet Bills!" Rosalina says. She starts dodging and moving like crazy! After all, there are Bullet Bills being fired at every angle. "This *Pant* is tiring!" Rosalina says, dodging. Yoshi is eating Bullet Bills and firing them at others. "Yeah, my mouth is sore!" Yoshi barely able to make out says. Rosalina keeps dodging, and one goes and hits the floor. IT BLOWS UP! The explosion missed Rosalina... But her shoe still caught fire. "AH!" She picked it up and threw it, her foot had a second degree burn, but she kept going. "No matter *Grimace* how hard it aches *Wince* I'll still keep going!" "Ms. Rosalina! Are you alright?" "No, but I'm strong *Moan* I'll handle it!" "Ok, but please don't hurt yourself anymore! I'll stay here now, go to the door! Rosalina ran to the door (Which probably isn't a good idea.) She didn't realize this before, but the door had a Bowser Logo on it! She was about to face Bowser! "Good luck, Ms. Rosalina."

She came in and saw Bowser sitting there. "Well, it seems you've made it this far! I'm impressed! BUT THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD FOR YOU! Soon, You'll be as weak as the other ones!"

That sentence repeated in Rosalina's mind over and over, reminding her of the dream

"Weak as the other ones!"

"Weak as the other ones!"

"Weak as the other ones!"

"Weak as the other ones!"

Rosalina got furious. "BRING IT ON BOWSER!" Bowser laughed. "Koopalings... GO!" And ALL of the Koopalings battle Rosalina at once. At first it caught Rosalina off guard, but she started to fight. She occasionally bounced on their heads, but mostly ran away from the spinning shells.

But then it repeated.

"Weak as the other ones!"

Of course, Rosalina got mad. She stepped up her game. the second Roy stopped spinning his shell, Rosalina threw her shoe, then stomped on him. When she landed, her foot ached, and she fell to the floor. "OOOOWWWW!" She wailed. Wendy Larry come over, then are ready to attack. Rosalina thought quick on her feet. (GET IT?) Rosalina hopped up, smacked them both on the head, then when they spun in their shell, the ran into each other. Falling and landing on their backs. PLOP!

-Larry gone

-Wendy gone

Rosalina searched for a pattern. She found a pattern with three Koopalings, She hit Ludwig, did a flip in the air, bounced onto Iggy, twisted in the air, stepped on Morton. Rinse and repeat. They would change up every now and then, but they couldn't get used to anything else, so they did that.

-Iggy gone

-Ludwig gone

-Morton gone

"NO! Impressive, Rosalina. But let's see if you can get past these! Just a heads up though, they're REALLY Tough!" Bowser said. And out popped Roy Bowser Jr. Rosalina set the bar higher. She tried to find anything to make it easier. -No rhythm, -No routine, -No pattern, -NO spinning in their shell! "Oh geez." She said. She ran up, and Plopped Roy in the face. She landed on the ground in pain. ''OOOOOOWWWWWWW! OH!" Rosalina was in serious pain, but she kept going. Bowser Jr. Threw a bomb at Rosalina, but she threw it back just before it went off. Causing Bowser Jr. to fall out of his clown car, and Rosalina to jump in. "OH NO! She has the clown car!"

"Jeez, Bowser has had the longest fit! It's STILL going on!" Diddy Kong said. They all continued to listen. While listening, they hear a muffled "Get Rosalina!" And it was almost as if it was in que as a play, they all gasped and yelled "ROSALINA!" In sync with each other. They got super excited and everyone started cheering and chanting.

"GET 'EM, ROSALINA!"

Rosalina started throwing bombs at Roy and Jr. She had hitten Jr. Many times, maybe near defeat, but Roy wouldn't get hurt! It was at at moment Rosalina realized when the bomb hit Bowser Jr earlier, it also affected the Clown Car! Bowser Jr came rushig under the clown car, where it would be hard to get hit by bombs. The clown car broke under the pressure and Rosalina came down, crusng bowser Jr.

-Bowser Jr gone

"Relax pops! She's toast! She's tired, injured, and isn't ready for me!"

"That's what you think! Rosalina said behind Roy. Roy looked behind m and couldnt get a good look at Rosalina before she threw a bomb at him and it blew up.

-Roy gone

"NOOO! YOU BEAT THEM!" Bowser scremas. "Yep! Friendss, please!" Rosalina says. "Not so fast!" Bowser gets up from his chair, ready to battle. "Let's go!" He says. He starts spitting fireballs, throwing Bullet Bills, ANYTHING to stop Rosalina." Rosalina hopped up and plopped him on the head, (I know you can't do that ink the games, but it's for the story so just go with it.) causing him to fall to the floor and onto the bridge. With the press of a button, the bridge would drop into the lava. Rosalina walks over to the button, and is ready to press it. Her fingernail touches the button, and then...

"STOP!" Bowser yells. "Look, I know I'm the bad guy, but-" Rosalina cut him off. "I want my friends back! I'm pressing this button, and-" Rosalina was cut off "I KNOW WHERE YOUR PARENTS ARE!" Bowser yells. Rosalina is in shock of what she just heard, and she saw Yoshi and Luma come into the room,w atching what's happening on a balcony" "W-what?" "I know this is emotoinal for you, but years ago when you were about 3 I invaded and took your parents! They've been in my dungeon for the last 20 years! If you DON'T press the button, I'll let you see your parents!" Roslina felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Yeah! I'll b-be in the du-dungeon!" "No, I mean I will release them and let you guys be free! Trust me, I'm NOT lying to you!" Rosalina doesn't know what to do and she is crying so much. "But what a-bout my fr-riends?" "If you just don't press that button, I'll be ncier to them, I SWEAR! I'll give them a bigger dungeon, feed them real food, they don't need a bedtime, I'll be a better person, but you HAVE TO believe me!" Rosalina is contemplating really hard on what to do, when she hears Luma yell at her. "DON'T BELIEVE HIM, ROSALINA!" "NO, you NEED to believe me!" It looked like Bowser was on the verge of tears. Rosalona is crying, thinking whether or not Bowser is lying, and making up her mind. "DONT BELIEVE HIM! " "Please believe me!" "DON'T" "BELIEVE ME!" "HE IS LYING!" The pressure gets to Rosalina, and she makes up her mind. "Bowser," she takes a deep breath, followed by some more tears. "I never thought I'd say it, but..." Rosalina takes two steps away from the button, and turns around to Bowser. "I..." *sigh* it was as if time stood still as Rosalina has her head down and tries to talk. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She leans over and presses the button. "YES!" Luma screams. "NOOOOOO" Bowser screams, falling into the lava. Yoshi cones down with Ouma, both have huge smiles on their face. "You did it!" Rosalina starts smiling, then goes over to a hatch. She opens it up and yells in it. "ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?" Rosalina hear a really loud "YEAH!" "Ok, IM GONNA THROW DOWN SOME ROPE AND RESCUE YOU GUYS!" Everyone cheers and claps and shouts the whole time everyone gets out. After about an hours of everyone getting out one by one, they all get out. "WOOO!" "Hey everyone, let's go celebrate at peach's castle!" Daisy says. "But it's destroyed." Toad said. "I have an idea!" Rosalina said. "Tommorow we can rebuild. But for now..." Rosalina looks up into the sky

Everyone starts partying like there is no tommorow and Roslina was the center of attention, she was the main person dancing, but she stopped after a few minutes. Eventually, Peach came over to see Rosalina. "Why'd you stop dancing?" "I. Burnt my foot." "Oh you poor thing!" Peach bent down and put an ice pack on her foot. "So what do you think it is that made you keep going, Rosalina? Some sort of girl powr?" "No" Rosalina smiled. "Star power."

The end

Oh man this took me forever to make, i hope you enjoyed


End file.
